1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a wedge connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,273 discloses an electrical connector with a general "C" shaped sleeve and a wedge. The wedge is stamped and formed from sheet metal and has a tab at its front end. The tab engages a front end of the sleeve to resist withdrawal of the wedge from the sleeve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,081 discloses a wedge connector with a "C" shaped sleeve having a hole in its middle section for engaging a dimple on a stamped and formed sheet metal wedge. Other U.S. Patents that relate to wedge connectors include the following:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,106,724; 2,814,025; 2,828,147; 3,065,449; 3,275,974; 3,329,928; 3,349,167; 3,462,543; 3,504,332; 3,516,050; 3,588,791; 3,920,310; 4,059,333; 4,533,205; 4,600,264; 4,634,205; 4,723,920; 4,723,921; 4,730,087; 4,734,062; 4,813,894; 4,863,403; 4,872,856; 4,915,653; 5,044,996; 5,145,420; 5,244,422.